Resentment
by oOEPICMOoOSEOo
Summary: There is a new kid at camp. Parent unknown. She befriends a girl with painful memories and bad dreams... PLEASE READ & REVIEW!


**This is a collabrative fic between EPICMOoOSE1112 and Starjester12.**

_**A/N of Friend!: Hi People! I hope you like this story and my character, Kitty Sanders. this story is set between the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Last Olympian and will continue through the Last Olympian, however it may or may not end the same way, so be warned.**_

_**Disclaimer: I, personally, own nothing but my pet penguins, Tom, Dick, Bill and Harry (seriously! Okay, no I don't but whatever!)...and Kitty!**_

_**Now my friend can do her authors note.**_

**A/N (EPICMOoOSE1112): Hey guys! This is our new story. I REALLY REALLY hope you enjoy it! Marissa Ferrerio is my character, just FYI. Over and out, and onto the story!**

Marissa's POV.

I opened one groggy eye and sat up fast. I was in a large tent. I had no idea where I was. Other kids were lying on beds or mats around me. I had a MASSIVE headache. I lay back on my pillows, and closed my eyes. When I reopened them, there was a girl looking at me. She had straight, long blonde hair and bright blue eyes and a warm smile that wasn't quite a grin, but that was so bright that it half blinded me. She looked pretty serious, just a bit too serious for my liking. I was a bubbly sort of character, whereas she looked like a serious and motherly kind of person. She looked around sixteen or seventeen, I realised that I couldn't remember my age, but I felt around fifteen. I didn't really get it then, but I felt like I could trust her.

Kitty's POV.

I walked quickly over to the medical tent, Chiron had just called me and told me to see if the girl that Clarisse and Chris found, while out in New York, was awake yet.

I pulled open the tent flaps.

"Hello?" I asked as I went over to the girl, who had sat up and was looking nervously around.

She jumped and looked at me strangely. She was pretty I noted, with long dark brown ringlets that had gold streaks in. I flinched at her eye color, that was the same as my mother and brother had.

"Hey, I'm Kitty Sanders, my friends-" I grinned inwardly at calling Clarisse a friend, she was more like a fiend, though she was a pretty good 'friend' of mine "-found you in New York. Do you remember how you got there?"

She looked at me with her chocolate brown eyes, confused "No, actually, I don't," she rubbed her head. "I know my name at least, I'm Marissa Ferrerio." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Alright! So you don't remember anything else?" I asked with a frown.

"No, when I try I get a headache," she answered. "Maybe it'll come back to me sometime."

"Okay. From what you've said, it sounds like amnesia, though we did have a case of where this guy had his memories stolen, but as the main medic of the camp, I tend stay out of those areas, so yeah. Diagnosis: Amnesia!" I said with a bright smile.

"At least it's only that and nothing worse," she said returning my grin. "Where am I?"

"You're at Camp Half-Blood!" I said simply.

"Half-Blood? Where did they get that from? Most camps are like, Camp Happy, or Camp Wild, or something," she said questioningly.

"Because the people that live here are half-bloods."

"Okay, then. What's a half-blood?"

"The more official term is demigods, I'm a demigod daughter of Apollo!" I finished proudly.

"Like the Greek myths?"

"Yes, Like the myths."

"Wait... Is this a nut house?"

I smiled. "No, none of us are crazy."

She looked majorly confused now. "Seems like I have a lot to learn then."

"Yes. We have classes here." I looked down at my clipboard to see if I had any other tasks for today, but luckily I didn't, not that it would have mattered, I was excused from most activities when I had a patient, but I didn't like to miss any of my classes. I decided to get her some nectar to see if it would help her with her amnesia.

"I'm just going to get you some medicine," I said swiftly.

"Okay," she answered.

I walked behind the medical counter, and reached for a flask. I poured a little into a plastic cup, and walked back to Marissa. She took a sip and closed her eyes.

"What does it taste like to you?" I asked. I always liked to find out what people liked best, it was interesting.

"Mmm... It tastes of Mom's spaghetti and meatballs." She took another sip. "Wait! I remember now! I'm sixteen, and my birthday's on the 13 of April. I was being chased by...by..." her face crinkled with concentration. "Some sort of monsters, in tuxedos..."

"What did they look like?" I asked, scribbling the info. down on my clipboard.

"They were scaly, and had forked tongues, and HUGE fangs."

"They were probably Adras Phebe, snake men." They are nasty monsters, who liked to hunt and kill demigods for fun. I hated those. There were quite a few in the woods nearby.

"One bit me, and I passed out." she checked her perfectly healed arm. "It was here..."

"The nectar did it. It heals almost any injury," I explained.

She stared at her arm in awe. "So, the myths? They're real?"

"Yes. That means every single person or monster in the legends you heard about are alive."

Her face paled. "So, like... Medusa?"

"Yes, but Percy killed her."

"Percy?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you're new. He's the son of Poseidon."

"Right, and who am I?"

"We don't know yet, we have to wait until you get claimed."

"Claimed?"

"I'll explain later, but right now, I have to be heading to class. Do you want to come?"

"Yep. I'd love to. I think the air will do me good." She hoisted herself off the bed and looked down at her muddy clothes. "Um... Is there any clothes I could borrow?"

"Oh, I'll get you some." I went to the old clothes closet, and took out a turquoise short-sleeve top, and a grey knit jumper, with denim jeans. "Here. You can change in the toilets." I pulled her over to the tent flaps, and pointed to the lavatories. "Over there, the main field is over there. See you in a minute!" She thanked me and went her way.

I walked off to my archery lesson.

As I walked, I began to think about Marissa. I had a feeling that she would be uncomfortable for me to be around, her personality was very like my brother, Jamie's. Good old Jamie, he would have been...around fourteen now. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about him. Always laughing and telling jokes, he was the best little brother anyone could ever wish for, and he had been torn away from me, and I had watched him die. I was torn away from my morbid thoughts by arriving at the archery field. I quickly wiped away any traces of my tears and walked over to Chiron.

Chiron looked up and smiled as I came over.

"Ah, Kitty! Is our guest awake?" He asked cheerfully.

I nodded.

"Yes, she is. I just spoke to her, her name is Marissa Ferrerio. She is sixteen years old, a year younger than me and she was knocked unconscious by a couple of Adras Phebe. She had amnesia at first but the nectar healed it. I gave her some clothes and she went to get changed. I told her to meet me over here when she was finished," I answered, surveying the archers on the field.

Chiron nodded before moving onto other news.

"Are you ready to try the climbing wall yet? You've been here for years and still haven't tried it!" he asked.

I sighed.

My biggest phobia was heights, ever since my mom had been killed in a trapeze accident. I grew up in a circus, you see, myself, my mom and Jamie were acrobats. I guess that's what attracted Dad to her, she always loved heights and stuff like that, being on a trapeze is like flying. Anyways, Mom and Jamie were on the rope, I was waiting for my cue, and the ropes came undone and she fell along with my brother. My mom and Jamie died. So, ever since then I've kinda been scared of heights.

"Sorry Chiron, I'm not ready yet," I answered softly.

Just then Marissa came over.

I glanced up and smiled at her, grateful for the distraction.

"Hi!" She looked at Chiron. "Uh, hi!"

I smiled slightly at her reaction.

"Marissa, this is Chiron. He's a centaur, half horse, half man. He's the activities director here," I said.

"Okay, what 'activity' am I going to have first?"

Chiron smiled.

"How about we start with archery? As we are already here and Kitty is also here so she can tutor you,"

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "You good at archery, then?"

I nearly burst out laughing at that question, woe betide anyone who said that a kid of Apollo wasn't good at archery. "I'm a child of Apollo, god of archery! It runs in the family. But you should meet Percy, he's absolutely terrible at archery!" I answered.

She shielded her eyes from the sun. "Where is he then?" she asked.

I looked around and then smiled slightly as I saw Percy and Annabeth talking.

"There he is, with his friend, Annabeth." I said before darting over to them, gesturing to Marissa to follow me.

We jogged over to them. "Hey Percy! Annabeth! This is the new camper Clarisse and Chis found back in NY. She's called Marissa." I said.

She stuck out her hand. "Hi Annabeth. Hey Percy. How're you guys?" The others shook her hand and said hello and that they were fine.

"Have you been claimed yet?" Percy asked.

"No, I don't really know what 'claiming' is yet, Kitty said she would tell me later," Marissa said turning to me.

"Basically, your godly parent's symbol will appear in a holograph above your head, and that's how we'd know who your godly parent is," I told her.

"Okay..." She said a bit confused.

Annabeth smiled. "You'll get it soon enough. You should get claimed soon, anyway."

"EVERYBODY! GATHER FOR ARCHERY!" we heard Chiron shout over the noise of the other campers chatting and laughing. We wandered over to the middle field.

I grinned at Percy. "So who are you going to hit with arrows today, Percy?" I asked teasingly, Percy, Annabeth, some of my siblings, like Michael Yew and Will Solace, and Clarisse were the only ones that I wasn't really serious with.

Percy made a face at me. "Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically.

I just smirked at him as Clarisse and Chris came over.

"Hey Clarisse, Chris!" I called over to them.

Clarisse nodded to me. "Hi Kitty!" she said, with as close to a smile as she could get, "Annabeth, Prissy, new girl," she added nodding to each of the others.

I smiled at her.

Marissa's POV

I had never evershot an arrow in my life, or had any idea how to.

Kitty was a pretty good teacher, but I was not particularly good. At least I wasn't as bad as whats-his-face, Percy, who almost shot three satyrs, one of them being someone that Kitty called Grover.

Kitty seemed a bit nervous around me, she flinched when she first saw me. Maybe because I am so bad with a bow and arrows? I didn't know, but it made me uncomfortable.

Aforementioned person looked at me weirdly. "Marissa?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You okay?" she asked me "You kind of spaced out for a minute there."

"I was just deep in thought, sorry."

"Well, if you actually want to learn archery, then you better focus."

"Thanks for the tip. Though I don't think I'll ever be good."

Kitty shrugged. "I'm sure you'll be good eventually," she said optimistically.

I rolled my eyes, sighed and loaded another arrow into the bow. I really hope that this one actually hits the target. I shot and it missed, again. Load, shoot, miss. Load, shoot, miss, etc.

Kitty laughed slightly at the repeated misses. "Look, you need to relax! You're too tense and that's part of the reason that you're missing, I'll show you again," she said.

She raised her bow and fitted an arrow to the string and aimed and fired. The arrow flew towards the target and hit the bulls-eye. I tried to relax, lifted my bow and fired. It flew in the opposite direction.

"Ugh. Obviously, this is not a talent of mine." I said crossing my arms.

Kitty smiled softly. "I guess not," she said quietly

"What do we have next?" I asked.

She glanced at her schedule."I don't have anything else, so maybe I can just show you around?" she said, looking at me for confirmation.

"Sure. I'd love to see the rest of this place. I also like meeting new people."

Kitty nodded. "Alright then," she said softly "Follow me."

Kitty walked off towards the buildings that I had noticed earlier. I followed behind. We went into each cabin in turn, apart form Hera's and Ares'. Kitty introduced me to the cabins.

"Everyone, this is Marissa Ferrerio, the new kid at camp, she hasn't been claimed yet, but I'm sure we'll find out soon," she said to each cabin.

"Hello..." I would say shyly and give a little wave.

Kitty still seemed a bit uncomfortable around me but she seemed to be getting friendlier, though when she looked at me she still flinched slightly. It annoyed me.

"Why do you keep flinching?"

Kitty sighed.

"I'm sorry, you just...remind me of someone I used to know," she murmured sadly, her eyes going slightly wet as she looked away from me, looking relieved as we came to another cabin. It was the Aphrodite one. It was full of giggling girls, perfume, and makeup. The guys in here must feel so out of place in such a girly room. Kitty told everyone who I was, I smiled and waved.

"Goodness! You look so much like Spencer Hiffle from Do Your Thing! I love that movie!" one said, and the other girls squealed in agreement. I had _never _even heard of that movie, it was probably a love film.

"Guys, no one really wants to know about that, okay?" said Kitty.

"Ooh, can I do your makeup? Please?" Another asked me.

"In a minute, I'm going to finish my tour first," I said, and Kitty looked at me as if I were insane.

"You should never of told them that," she said. She pulled me out of the cabin, and we visited all the other cabins. I liked the Hecate cabin the best, it smell of herbs and the inside was mostly purple. It was pretty in an weird way.

Kitty smiled at the way I seemed to enjoy it.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Yep. It's more my style," I replied.

Kitty smiled slightly.

We both stood there awkwardly, neither of us knowing what to say. Thankfully, a bell rang.

I looked at Kitty.

"That's the dinner bell," she explained, leading me to the pavilion.

"Okay, do you know what's for dinner?" I asked.

Kitty shrugged.

"Meat, vegetables, stuff like that," she answered.

"I'll have to head to the Aphrodite cabin after the meal then. Which table do I sit at?" I asked as we entered the dining hall, which was outside strangely, and I saw several tables.

"You'll be at the Hermes table since you're undetermined," answered Kitty, gesturing to a table with lots of kids sitting at it.

"Okay, thanks. I guess I'll see you at the campfire, then," I said, as I turned to leave for the table.

"I'll see you then, goodbye Marissa," Kitty said almost inaudibly, making her way over to what I guessed was the Apollo table. I wondered why she was so quiet. I made my way over to the Hermes table where I fit right in, with my happy sort of character, I didn't fit in with Kitty, she was too quiet. Everyone was laughing at this table, people taking in turn to tell jokes, and embarrassing moments. I started to think I just might be a child of Hermes, but I wasn't entirely sure.


End file.
